Transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are the core building block of the vast majority of semiconductor devices. Some semiconductor devices, such as high performance processor devices, can include millions of transistors. For such devices, decreasing transistor size, and thus increasing transistor density, has traditionally been a high priority in the semiconductor manufacturing industry.
FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. It is therefore desirable to have improved fabrication methods and structures for utilization of FinFET structures.